Beyond What You Needed to Know About Life
by EveDallasRoarke
Summary: Highschool was never so much fun!! or educational Crossover!! Yaoi!!
1. Tounge Hurts God and When All Else Fails

MISSION REPORT FROM: PILOT 02 TO: PILOT 01  
  
Title: Beyond What You Needed to Know About Life [1]  
  
Author: Duo Jei Farfarello Omi Mamoru Maxwell Tsukiyono Takatori ~ the Black Winged Shinigami, Master of the City, Ruler of the Big Island of Du, and CEO of L2 Corporations Productions and Products. Oh no, my name isn't long at all..  
  
Disclaimer: Hello. Author speaking. I do not, under any ideas you may have, own the following. All are owned by big peoples in big places. I'm just one little Du in a small, small box. Gundam Wing, WeiB Kreuz, Fushigi Yuugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, Final Fantasy VII and VIII, Saiyuki, Kiakan Phrase, Cardcaptor Sakura, Ayashi no Ceres and Ranma ½, ..for now. but hey, not everyone has equal parts so don't panic okay!  
  
Warnings: Crossover, in case you don't read disclaimers. language, mature content. prenatal discretion advised.. toxic fruit in citrus flavorings.  
  
Parings: Where do I begin?.. 1x2x1, Schu x Farf, and many, many others. read on for details.  
  
Rating: R, for lack of understanding.  
  
Notes: This is a mission fic. given to me by Heero and is following guidelines specified by her.. those guidelines will remain top secret-so you don't know where one madness began and where mine took over!  
  
Feedback: Now! duoyuy13@hotmail.com.  
  
The Key: (ooh, magical!) 'Thoughts' "The Spoken Word." /The Written Word (of someone else)/ (all mostly Yuki's wild writings!) Flashbacks  
  
Note 2: I hope everyone understands that anything any person in this fic says or does-does not reflect the authors opinions or ideas. If anything hurts, offends, or angers you-it was done by accident.  
  
Except the Relena part when you get to it. If Relena fans are offended-then they can just BITE ME!  
  
BTW: I'm not a guy. I'm not a gay guy either. I don't claim to know what gay boys think about.. or what any guy thinks about. I'm sure I rather not know  
  
The Anime Key: (For those who don't know) Gundam Wing- Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre R. Winner, Wufei Chang, Zechs Marquise, Treize Khurshranda, Lady Une, Dorothy Catalonia, Lucrezia Noin  
  
WeiB Kreuz- Schuldich, Farfarello, Brad Crawford, Yohji Kudou, Ken Hidaka  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho- Kurama Youko, Hiei Jaganshi  
  
Final Fantasy VII- Vincent Valentine  
  
Final Fantasy VIII- Seifer Almasy, Squall Leonheart, Irvine Kinneas  
  
Saiyuki- Gojyo Sa  
  
Kiakan Phrase- Yukifumi Toudou  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura- Syaoran Li  
  
Ayashi no Ceres- Yuuhi Aogiri (dorm rooms)  
  
Ranma ½- Ranma Saotome (pizza place)  
  
Fushigi Yuugi- Tasuki (Kou Shun'u/ Genrou), Hotohori (Sai Hitei), Nuriko (Chou Ryuuen)  
  
This Portion Sponsored By: The Letter B.. ~ Beyond What You Needed to Know About Life ~  
  
Part One: Tongue Hurts God and When All Else Fails Puree  
  
April 1st  
  
"Some days are fun, others suck, and sometimes the fun days are the days someone gets sucked," the teenager said. "Don't you think, doctor?"  
  
The doctor sighed, but other wise said nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor Crawford cracked each of his knuckles in quick succession as slowly one by one the small classroom on the second floor of the 'Mayfly School for Boys' filled up. Each student was dressed in the school uniform. A white collared shirt, black slacks, and a blazer. By the time the bell rang all but few desks in the back were full.  
  
It was only the first day of the new school year but the tall dark haired teacher, who's piercing gaze was hidden by wired-rimed glasses, was already getting a bad feeling about this year. And he always trusted his feelings.  
  
"Hello class," the well-dressed instructor said. He got out from behind his desk and walked over to the middle of the room. "Welcome to Junior English. I'm am your Professor, Mr. Crawford. Please look at your schedule and make sure that you are in the right class, and then pull out a sheet of paper and a pen and wait for further instructions." Crawford couldn't count the number of times that a student that wasn't suppose to be in his class ended up in his room. 'Some people's children,' he thought in disgust.  
  
While the students were busy doing what was told of them, he started writing sentences on the white board in front of the classroom.  
  
The door opened and two students walked into the room laughing. One had long chestnut hair pulled back into a braid and the other long green hair [2] pulled up into two little ponytails on the sides while most of it was down.  
  
"Well, well," the Professor said as he turned around to the two new students. "Already late? It's only the first day."  
  
"Yeah," the one with green hair said, "got lost."  
  
"Lost?"  
  
The pair nodded.  
  
"You both went here last year, correct?"  
  
"Yeah," the other one spoke up.  
  
"And your telling me you got lost?"  
  
"It was a long vacation?" the green haired one responded.  
  
"Take a seat and take out a sheet of paper and a pen," Crawford said in disgust. He already knew he would have trouble with those two, 'ass holes.'  
  
The pair chose two vacant seats in the very back, tossing their notebooks on their desks.  
  
"Duo, Schuldich, you guys sure make an entrance don't yah?" the blond sitting in front of the chestnut haired student asked, turning around in his chair to face them.  
  
"It cant be avoided," the green haired one replied. "I'm mean, just look at me."  
  
"Shut up, Schu."  
  
"Your jealous, Zechs."  
  
"Get off it."  
  
Professor Crawford turned around from the white board. "Detention after school for all three of you."  
  
"What?" Duo asked, sitting up in his desk, "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"All three of you," Crawford repeated. "If I have to say it again I'll make it for a week."  
  
Duo pouted, slumping back into his chair, "dick," he mumbled with a frown.  
  
"Class," Crawford said, continuing on with the lesson, he turned and went to sit in the desk in the corner the room. "DOL, get to it." [3]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero Yuy was lost. He could almost admit it. He had found first period class okay, but then he was taken there by a student aid.  
  
It was his twelfth school in two years, and in three different countries. He figured his mother would have just home schooled him by now, but she insisted that this time it would be different and her son needed to try and make friends.  
  
Which was almost a complete failure.  
  
It wasn't that he was wasn't good at making friends, its just that he really didn't fit in with many people.  
  
High school clicks were always consisting of groups of guys who had been friends for a long time. Sometimes one member would take pity on him and invite him into the group where he would be rejected by almost everyone else, and then he'd move again so it no longer mattered.  
  
Most of the time he tended to befriend a fellow loner or a group of geeks. The only time he was in a coed school, he befriended all the girls.  
  
"Where is three fifty one?" he muttered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gawd, that man is a prick," Duo said once they left Crawford's classroom, and were migrating down the hall to their next class.  
  
"No kidding," Schuldich said. He toyed with the one link of a handcuff that was on his left wrist.  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't even the one talking and now I have detention," Duo pouted.  
  
"Sorry," Zechs said running a hand threw his long hair, "I'll buy you lunch."  
  
"Well you better."  
  
"Don't get carried away. No steak dinners."  
  
"I don't eat that much."  
  
"Really? Since when?"  
  
"Hey, Nuriko!" Schuldich yelled, walking quickly ahead of them.  
  
A tall boy with long purple hair in a braid turned around and smiled. His open school jacket showed off bright red spenders with sparkles.  
  
"Hey guys," he answered in an almost feminine voice. "Long time no see."  
  
The four of them noisy gathered in the middle of the hallway, blocking traffic.  
  
"Hey Duo," Nuriko asked, a smile plastered on his face, "Still the shortest in the bunch aren't yah?"  
  
"Shut up. You're still the gayest!"  
  
"And proud. Still single?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So nothing." Nuriko rolled his eyes, "Oh, did I tell you I got a new boyfriend?"  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"No, Ken was two weeks ago."  
  
This time Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"His name is Vincent Valentine. I met him at a car garage. I was testing my lube theory."  
  
"Please don't go there," Schu said with a sigh. "I've had enough of you and lube."  
  
"Bell's gonna ring," Zechs piped in.  
  
Duo sighed, giving the group a little wave. "Don't want to be late. I don't think I need any more detention." Duo turned, crashing headfirst into another student; and tumbling the pair fell to the ground. "Oh," Duo said looking down at the boy pined beneath him. A student with dark brown hair and blue eyes was looking up at him. Duo jumped up to his feet and helped the other student up.  
  
"Sorry about that. Are you a freshman? I don't think I've seen you around before."  
  
"No. Junior, I just moved," the boy answered.  
  
"Oh, so you're a new student."  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"My name's Duo Maxwell," Duo said with a smile.  
  
"Heero. Yuy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the group blocked the hallway, jabbering as they did, a short, blond haired student off to the side frowned, "Great, another enjoyable year with them," he muttered sarcastically.  
  
His companion, a tall boy with large brown bangs and emerald eyes nodded.  
  
"Hey, Trowa. Do you know the new guy? He doesn't look like their type."  
  
Trowa shook his head, "I've never seen him before, Quatre."  
  
"They're nothing but bad news."  
  
Trowa nodded, he knew that Quatre had a long time grudge with Duo and Schuldich.  
  
"Hey! Trowa! Quatre!"  
  
The pair looked up as a student with bright orange, spiky hair came running up to them.  
  
"Hey Tasuki," Trowa replied, Quatre was turned and busy scowling at the other group.  
  
"What's up with him?" Tasuki asked, indicating to Quatre.  
  
Trowa glanced with his eyes, directing Tasuki to the direction of Duo and his group of friends.  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/The trials and tribulations of an un-typical teen romance/. 'No no that's all wrong!'  
  
The boy with long dark purple hair sighed as he glanced around the second period study hall.  
  
He scribbled another thought into his notebook. /Cute boys have all the fun. /  
  
'Okay Yuki, that ones just weird.' He sighed. "Five chapters and still no title, gawd I suck!" he mumbled loudly.  
  
Duo, sitting beside him looked up, "what?"  
  
"My--English paper," Yuki said.  
  
"Yuki, you haven't had English yet.'  
  
"I'm planing ahead!"  
  
"Okay whatever, but if you need a title for your story, how about, What You Didn't Want to Hear About."  
  
"Hum., interesting. Needs work."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schu sighed, twirling his bracelet; he still hadn't seen his boyfriend. 'Oh well, its only second.'  
  
"So," Nuriko purred, "how much did you get this summer?"  
  
"How much did you get?"  
  
"Not nearly enough."  
  
"Is there ever an enough with you Nuriko?"  
  
"No. I don't think so."  
  
Zechs sighed, "can you two drop it?"  
  
"Oh, things didn't go good with Noin?"  
  
"Shut up!" Zechs said, slumping into his seat.  
  
Nuriko laughed, "poor Zechs, he didn't get-sexed."  
  
"I didn't say that! Not that it matters."  
  
"Denial is and ugly thing," Schu said.  
  
"And so is your face."  
  
"Oh? That bad?"  
  
Zechs stuck out his tongue.  
  
"I'd say to save that tongue of yours for something else," Nuriko purred, "but they don't let us keep pets at school!"  
  
Zechs was out of his seat and on top of Nuriko so fast, that the purpled haired boy didn't even have time to yell.  
  
Schu laughed, almost tipping out of his seat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Duo Maxwell!" a voice in the back of his third period Algebra two class yelled out. "I haven't seen you all summer."  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Same to you, Hotohori."  
  
The tall student, with light brown hair and glitter around his eyes and in his hair, smiled.  
  
"So, how'd your summer go?" Duo asked, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Fine. You're still alive so you must have faired okay."  
  
"Just peachy," Duo smiled.  
  
Just then, Heero walked in threw the door.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Duo looked up, then almost choked. "Him? His names Heero. New here. He seems nice."  
  
"Yeah, well nice looking for sure."  
  
Duo started blushing slightly as he waved his arms to get Heero's attention. The sullen boy smiled shyly and headed their way.  
  
Hotohori sighed; pulling out a notebook from his school issued backpack. "Whatever Maxwell."  
  
Duo turned and glared at the longhaired senior.  
  
"What?"  
  
Heero walked over and took the seat in front of Duo, then turned around to face him.  
  
"Hey again," Duo said with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh, Hotohori, this is Heero. Heero, Hotohori."  
  
"Nice to meet you Heero. Junior?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm a senior," Hotohori said.  
  
Heero nodded staring at Duo who was twiddling with his hands.  
  
Hotohori smiled brightly; "did you guys have a class earlier?"  
  
"Uh, no," Duo said shifting in his desk. "We ran into each other in the hall. Literally."  
  
"Well that's one way to make an impression."  
  
Heero sighed, mostly inward. 'Five people so far with long hair. What does this school do?, breed long hair or is this some kind of class I haven't heard of, Hair 101?"  
  
Duo smiled, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Me? Nothing."  
  
"Really. Couldn't tell," Hotohori said.  
  
'Or maybe they're compensating for the lack of women.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuki frowned, as he sat in the back of third period social science with Nuriko and Gojyo. They were discussing what was an appropriate gift to give someone you want to date.  
  
"Red shoes," Nuriko said.  
  
"Shoes?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Yuki sighed. Jotting down /shoes does not equal dating/ 'how boring.'  
  
"Multi-flavored lube." Nuriko said. "I've done that once."  
  
"And?'  
  
"We used it. He pretty much sucked. No pun intended."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero walked into the lunchroom with Duo and Schuldich towing him along.  
  
Not that he really cared.  
  
Duo lead him threw the lunch lines and then over to a table in the back where he stated most of his friends ate lunch.  
  
"Let's see," Duo said, using his fork to point everyone out. "You've met Nuriko and Hotohori. Sitting next to them, the Chinese guy, his name is Chang Wufei."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Duo took a bite of his ravioli and then went on. "Next to Hotohori and Nuriko is Zechs Marquise."  
  
"Oh," Heero said.  
  
"Next to me is Schuldich. You've met him already. Schu is one of my best friends. I've known him forever. You have to meet his boyfriend. I couldn't describe him."  
  
Schuldich turned to face them; "You called?"  
  
"I was just telling him about Farfie."  
  
Schuldich smiled, "Farfarello? I haven't seen him in almost two days now."  
  
"I know, I've been able to sleep." Duo smiled, "It really sucks. I haven't had him in any of my classes yet. He always makes them more fun."  
  
"He makes lots of things more fun, Duo. For example the other night-"  
  
"I don't want to know," Duo groaned.  
  
Schuldich laughed, "Well okay, but your missing out on some really good ideas."  
  
Duo sighed, "No."  
  
Schuldich smiled, "So what about you Heero? Do you have someone else?"  
  
"No. I've moved around too much to date."  
  
"Oh. We can find you someone nice. Which way do you swing?"  
  
"Schu!" Duo yelled, " Don't ask it like that."  
  
"Well, how should I ask it like?"  
  
"Either," Heero spoke up. "I don't really care. I never really did."  
  
"Well, how about if I find someone to set you up with for Friday night? We can all go out and hang at Ranma's or something."  
  
"Okay," Heero said, agreeing to the plan. "Sounds like fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero walked into his class after lunch feeling pretty good. It was a rare thing to actually enjoy the first day of school. He blushed shyly as suddenly the nice braided student came to mind. 'Duo Maxwell is definitely cute, but way out of my league,' he thought. 'I mean his friends are like the poster boys for the hair club for men [4].' He looked at the door numbers to make sure that he was in the right room, then walked in.  
  
Quatre looked up as the new student walked into the door. Waving his hands, he gestured for Heero to sit next to him.  
  
"Hi," Quatre said. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"Your new here right?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess it's easy to tell."  
  
"Well most of us were here last year. It's a pretty up-scale school. In case you couldn't tell."  
  
Heero stared at him.  
  
"Yeah." Quatre sighed. "I saw you with Duo Maxwell earlier today. Do you know him from somewhere else or something?"  
  
"No. I just met him today."  
  
"Oh. I don't want to sound mean or anything but-" Quatre glanced down.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't hang around Duo and his friends. There bad news."  
  
"How? They seem like nice guys."  
  
"Trust me," Quatre said looking up. "I've know Duo and some of his friends for a long time now and I just don't think its wise to get involved with them."  
  
"Whatever," Heero said getting out of the desk. "Duo's been really nice and so have all his friends so I would just shove it if I were you."  
  
"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Heero shook his head, "yeah, whatever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome to Consumer Science," the blond haired teacher with a scar across his face said. "I'm Seifer Almasy."  
  
Hotohori sighed, Nuriko giggled.  
  
"I'm a new teacher to this school," Seifer went on, "and well I've never taught at an all boys schools before."  
  
Yuki jotted down some notes in his notebook. /A school over populated with idiots./  
  
"Our first lesson is making pot holders."  
  
Gojyo smiled at Wufei who was turning a bright shade of red.  
  
"I did not sign up for this class!" Wufei muttered.  
  
Nuriko giggled again, jumping out of his desk. "Can I make mine red?"  
  
/And where they try and make their students become gay, / Yuki added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Since Duo and Heero had fifth period together they also found out they shared the same last class of the day, Art Two.  
  
Duo adored art teacher, Professor Une. She was the nicest teacher in the whole school, and the easiest going. Plus she was the only female.  
  
Duo, Heero, and Nuriko, who also had art with them, chose desks nearest to the front.  
  
"Hello boys, how was your summer?" Une asked as she passed by their desks.  
  
"Pretty good Professor Une," Nuriko said.  
  
"And what about you, Duo?"  
  
"Same as every other summer. Played the PK for a few months, same old, same old." [5]  
  
Professor Une turned to Heero, "hello, I'm Professor Une. And you must be a new student."  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"Well nice to meet you Heero."  
  
The classroom door opened and two men in white doctor's coats walked in. Une smiled and walked over to them. Moments later a third followed into the room with a large cage. He placed in the back of the room and began bolting it down. Then two other men came into the room yet leading in a very unusual looking boy.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, let the fun begin!" Nuriko said with a smile.  
  
The boy with flaming red hair and a patch over his left eye was placed in the cage in the back of the room.  
  
"That," said Duo, "Is the one and only Farfarello. Schuldich's boyfriend."  
  
"That's, his boyfriend?"  
  
"Yup," Duo said, "Farfie is so kewl."  
  
The doctors put Farfie in his bolted cage and locked the door. After they talked to Professor Une for again, before leaving.  
  
"Hey, Farf!" Duo yelled, waving to the caged boy.  
  
Farfie smiled brightly, waving frantically.  
  
After the doctors left, Professor Une turned to address the class who were seated and waiting since the bell had rang, moments before.  
  
"Welcome to Art Two," she said. "Our first project this year is self portraits. This is an open assignment. Please come talk to me if you have any questions. I know most of you from Art One last year, you almost all know where the supplies are, for those who don't, either come see me or ask another student. Oh and remember class, no feeding Farfie paint or glue this year okay. It's a school policy"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After class, Heero, Duo and Nuriko walked down the hall to their lockers.  
  
"I'll catch you both later," Nuriko said.  
  
"Bye!" Duo said with a little wave. He turned to Heero, "Hey, I have detention right now, but do you want to hook up for dinner later?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Where's your room?"  
  
" Yuuhi Hall, room one twenty one."  
  
"Oh, kewl my rooms one twenty two, I'm right next door. I see you at six thirty then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zechs was lying on the floor playing with his hair when Duo walked into dentition.  
  
"So how was the rest of the day?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Fine," Duo answered, taking a seat.  
  
"Oh. Found anyone you like yet, like a cute new transfer student?"  
  
"Me? No. I'll admit Heero is nice-"  
  
"Looking," Schu finished, waking into the room. "I knew it."  
  
"I wasn't going to say that!" Duo said. "Geez Schu!"  
  
"Whatever," Schu said, relaxing in his seat. Duo stuck out his tongue and then began pulling homework out from his bag. A few moments later the only sound in the room was Zechs' snoring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Squall Leonhart, the junior class president sat in the hall, flipping through a magazine. He sighed, not reading the words at all, but rather flipping thew the pages as he waited for his best friend to show up.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
He looked up, seeing his friend.  
  
"Your late Irvine."  
  
"Well, your reading about 'Ever Quest.' " [6]  
  
Squall looked down at the magazine in his hand. "Ah! I found it on the floor. I was just flipping through it. I wouldn't have touched it if I knew."  
  
Irvine sighed, rolling his eyes, "were going to be late. So if you all done role-playing Squall, lets go."  
  
Squall nodded, tossing the magazine to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, look, free magazine," Schu said, picking up a discarded magazine as he followed Duo to the room.  
  
"Oh Schu, I invited Heero to eat dinner with us okay," Duo said, walking into his dorm room, Schu on his heals.  
  
"Fine. Only if you'll tell me how you really feel for the guy," he said, as he read up on the newest expansion pack coming out.  
  
"I told you, he's just a nice guy," Duo said falling onto his bed, "And he's new."  
  
"So?" Schu asked flopping down on Duo's bed. "You can tell me."  
  
"Ugh, Schu. It's nothing."  
  
"Yah like him don't you. And you're afraid to admit it."  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
"So I'm right? You like our new, sullen, blue eyed cutie? Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Hey, I don't even think Heero likes me like that."  
  
"Well, lets test that theory shall we? Friday, Heero's date, is you."  
  
"Schu no."  
  
"Schu yes." Schuldich smiled, "I know you want to. That's why you're smiling." He laughed, then went back to the magazine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo walked next door to pick up Heero for dinner. He sighed a little. 'How will Heero take to the fact that I'm his date?''  
  
He knocked, and sighed again.  
  
The door opened, and Heero stood, dressed in a white tee shirt and tight blue jeans.  
  
"Ready to go?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"So, who's your roommate?" Duo asked as Heero shut the door behind them.  
  
"His name's Kurama Youko. I've only seen him once so far."  
  
"Kurama? Oh, he's cool. He's in my group. He's probably with Hiei."  
  
Duo led them down the hall, "Were eating at the pizza place next door. Only Schuldich and Farfarello are joining us."  
  
Heero nodded, giving a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry," Duo said. "He's not in his cage."  
  
"That's why I'm worried."  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
The pair walked across the street and to 'Ranma's Pizza Hall.' They opened the colorful door, and Schuldich waved them over to a table in the far-left corner.  
  
"Hey guys!" Schu said with a smile.  
  
Farfie nodded.  
  
"Did you order yet?"  
  
"No, we were too busy making out."  
  
"Tongue hurts God."  
  
Heero stared, Duo sighed.  
  
"Truth. Waiting for you to show up. We didn't know what Heero would want on his pizza.  
  
"More truth. Tongue still hurts God," Farfie assured.  
  
Duo turned to Heero; "here they make everyone a personal pan pizza. It's the rule. Ranma, the guy who runs this place had some bad childhood memories of bickering over food with girls."  
  
Heero nodded. "Squid and onions."  
  
Duo smiled, half staring into space until Schuldich poked him.  
  
"Your drooling Duo," he whispered.  
  
"I am?"  
  
Schuldich nodded, "but he's listing to Farfie so your okay."  
  
Duo sighed, as Farfie went on about the joys of having a blender as a piggy bank.  
  
"When all else fails, puree. Shrapnel is fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Schuldich walked Farfarello back to his house. Because Farfarello was a special case, and mostly because the school was afraid to have Farfarello around the school unsupervised, Farfie was allowed to live off campus with his family.  
  
"So, little Duo has found someone," Farfie asked with a small smile, "jealous?"  
  
"No. He needs someone else."  
  
"Your usually so protective of the little one. What changes?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm still the only brother he's got left."  
  
"Oh," Farfie hissed, "but Duo still has a sister right?"  
  
Schuldich nodded, "Dorothy."  
  
They both walked along quietly down the street, until Farfie spoke up. "What happened to his brother Schu? You never told me."  
  
Schuldich looked over at Farfie giving the boy a small smile. "He died. Almost four years ago."  
  
"Oh," Farfarello said. "Interesting."  
  
After a few minutes of silence Farfie spoke up.  
  
"Why Heero?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Farfie laughed silently, "you love him don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What if it backfires on you? This plan of yours. I know you Schu, you have something up your sleeves."  
  
"It can't backfire, I don't know what I want the result to be." Schuldich smiled.  
  
"Spoken like a true idiot." Farfie smiled back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks for bringing me along," Heero said, as he and Duo headed back to the campus.  
  
"No problem. It was fun."  
  
"It's just that it's sometimes pretty hard to make friends in a new place."  
  
"Oh. Do you move around a lot?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad's job keeps transferring him to different places."  
  
"Oh. So do they live near here?" Duo asked.  
  
"They live in Kyoto right now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about your folks?" Heero asked, "Do they live nearby?"  
  
"They live in the United States. Montana." [7]  
  
"That's pretty far away."  
  
"I only see them during the summer breaks. During the Christmas and spring holidays I stay with my Uncle here in Tokyo."  
  
"Do you miss them?" Heero asked.  
  
"I miss my mom, and my little sister Dorothy. She lives in London."  
  
Heero nodded, "I have a little brother, his name is Syaoran."  
  
"A little brother, that must have been fun growing up. It sucked having a little sister.'  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was," Heero said with a far off look, "I guess."  
  
Duo smiled. "You must really miss them."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you see those two over there?" Quatre asked in disgust. "Its sick."  
  
Trowa sighed.  
  
"There's something really familiar about that new kid thought. I just can place it."  
  
"Maybe he looks like someone you use to know," Tasuki said.  
  
"Maybe. There is something about him."  
  
"Give it a break," Tasuki said, "lets go eat now."  
  
"Fine," Quatre said. He turned to look one last look at Heero and Duo as they walked through the front doors of the dorm building.  
  
TBC......  
  
~Du's Babbling beyond what you wanted to know but didn't know you needed to ask~  
  
[1] The title of this fic comes from the random Farfie quotes that are the titles of each chapter. Random things that you didn't know you needed to know.  
  
[2] Manga Schu, green hair..  
  
[3] For anyone who was blessed never to do one of these DOL, Daily Oral Language. ugh.. The stuff of nightmares..  
  
[4] I don't own the hair club for men, nor do I need the hair club for men.. but yes. I do know a bunch of very nice boys who should make a hair club ..hum.. their school sign could read: Wanted: Boys with Nice Hair.. if you spend mucho dollars on bleach, shampoo/ conditioner, and your hairs the envy of most girls, you might be the guy for us. Length is optional. Beautiful a must. Split end, not allowed. See the Freshman Boys for details. (  
  
[5] PK. Preacher's Kid.. yes.. Du knows.. cliché. Make Duo the preacher's son..but come on. he was sorta raised by Father Maxwell!! It works (  
  
[6] I don't own 'Ever Quest'! I don't even know how to play it really.. I just really really wanted to toss it in here somewhere.. and I have the most wondermos idea what to do with it later!! But ( he he.. fun fun!  
  
[7] Ah! One of the four corners of hell!  
  
PS 'Up, you wanted to know all of this..  
  
I'm very sorry to Amy if I offended her though Yuki in anyway!! I adore Yuki and I'm not insulting him. I'm my fic he wants to be a writer!!  
  
Thanks for Hee-chan for all of your help, even if you do always push me to write more and more.  
  
And to the Tiny Nations of Q from the rather large island of Du, and the L2 Products and Productions company, thank you for the business.  
  
And as always, Thank you to anyone who reads this, and if anyone should want to host this or something, please write me and ask me first! 


	2. Fish Kick and Multiple Fractures are Fun

MISSION REPORT 002 FROM: PILOT 02 TO: PILOT 01  
  
Title: Beyond What You Needed to Know About Life (or beyond the number of words needed in one title, but this isn't my longest title..My longest title is, "Look What Happens When Crazy Board, Needs More Friends Around Her Because When There Are None Things Like This Come Out, Du Decides That For Jenai's Birthday She Should Get A Ridiculous Story About Chickens and Kouji and Pete Unanimously Votes That Du's Even More Crazy Idea-That it Needs to Become Longer-Like an Epic-and Du Listens (Without Questioning Her Sanity-and We All Know She Should) So Now Its Not Just For Jenai-That It Is Not-Story With an Extremely Long Title So Du Can Say She Used All the Letters of the ABC's-So Don't Complain or I'll Use My Xyster on You!-Story that's a Side Story to the Squeals Upon Squeals.Zowie!" and it an't no lie! )  
  
Author: Duo Jei Farfarello Omi Mamau Maxwell Tsukiyono Takatori ~ the Blacked Winged Shinigami .. the one and only, at your service. Standard rate is five thou a head-but if you have an-oops! Just for got you heard that ( I'm just Du. simple, little, no killing, Du (  
  
Disclaimer: Yare Yare!! I don't own anything so why must you insist that I do? Fine. Okay. In addition to the pervious ones (see chapter one for details) I do not own: Yami no Matsuei  
  
Warnings: Warn? Where's the fun in that? Sheesh, just take all my fun away!! (Really-I think I covered it in the first chapter)  
  
Parings: Yes.  
  
Rating: No. Actually-this is rated NCRPG13 (  
  
Notes: Run like hell!! The fire is 'a coming!! Actually-man-I like this word-actually--( Anyhoo the first time I wrote this-it was WAY different.. But then our computer crashed-and lone behold-so did my fic-and damit I was almost no where near done-but yeah. I like the plot now-maybe because I don't remember the last one(  
  
Feedback: food? No wait-um-telling me what your think of my nuttiness-why the hell not? duoyuy13@hotmail.com  
  
The Key: (so you don't forget!) 'Thoughts' "The Spoken Word." /Writings/ Flashbacks  
  
The Anime Key - 4 Chapter 2: Final Fantasy VIII- Rinoa Heartilly Weiss Kreuz- Nagi Naoe Yami no Matsuei- Tsuzuki Asato Saiyuki- Hakkai Cho Fushigi Yuugi- Tamahome (Kishuku Sou) (and then all them other ones from chapter one)  
  
This portion sponsored by ~ Q mushroom tea- a wonderful product of the Tiny Nations  
  
~ Beyond What You Needed to Know About Life ~  
  
Part Two: Fish Kick and Multiple Fractures Are Fun  
  
April 2nd  
  
"Hello, Farfarello."  
  
"Hello Mr. Dumb ass."  
  
"How was the first day of school?"  
  
"Very confiding," Farfie said, smiling widely at his doctor. "I bet you made it so I don't have any classes with your son."  
  
"Do you really believe that Farfarello?"  
  
"You're a psychologist. Of course."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was five minutes to first period, when Heero, who was walking down the hall, was pushed by a little blond student, Quatre.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked.  
  
Quatre glared, "your making a mistake. I saw you last night--"  
  
"You're following me around?"  
  
"I just happen to see you, with Duo."  
  
"Yeah, happen-I believe it."  
  
"You should just stay the hell away from them."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do or what not to do. You don't even know me."  
  
"I'm sorry I care."  
  
"You don't care, your just being a prick."  
  
"Fine, answer this, did you use to live here?"  
  
"What? Are you fucking nuts?"  
  
"When you were a kid?"  
  
"I don't know," Heero said. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Heero flipped the blond student off and turned and continued walking back to his class.  
  
Quatre starred, glaring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schu walked into first period ten seconds after the bell.  
  
"Detention," Crawford said, without looking up.  
  
"Don't I get a second chance or something?" Schu asked walking to his seat.  
  
"You?" Crawford said looking up. "No."  
  
Schu huffed. Duo sighed, Zechs snorted.  
  
"Let's get to class, shall we?"  
  
"I hate my life," Schu said with a sigh.  
  
"I hate your life two," Duo said thoughtfully.  
  
"At least I'm not alone."  
  
Duo sighed, smiling slightly, as he opened his book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Squall smiled, crossing his legs and tossing then into the empty desk in front of him.  
  
"Squall," a student sitting across from him asked.  
  
"Yeah Nagi?"  
  
"Are you still with Rinoa?"  
  
"Yeah. On and off. You know how it is with her."  
  
Nagi nodded a small smile on his lips.  
  
"So, how's English with the principal going?"  
  
"It sucks. But they won't let me be taught by my father."  
  
"Nagi Crawford," Squall said with a grin. "Sucks to be you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Yuki," Duo said as he took his seat.  
  
The second period bell rang, and the purple haired writer didn't even look up from his notebook, but did acknowledge Duo with a wave of his hand.  
  
"So, what are you writing about this year? Sci-fi? Fantasy?"  
  
"You."  
  
Duo laughed, "that's a good one. What are you really writing about?"  
  
Yuki sighed, "I'll let you read it when I'm finished."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yuki smiled, glancing up at Duo. "If I ever was to write about you, would you care?"  
  
"No," Duo said. "There's not much to tell."  
  
Yuki smiled, pushing the stop button on this hidden tape recorder. 'One down, and a whole hell of a lot more to go.'  
  
Duo smiled. "So did you finish your last book?"  
  
"Of course. My Sci-fi adventure. But I found out that it's not really my genre."  
  
"Oh," Duo said. "What is?"  
  
"I'm thinking this year will be a romantic drama."  
  
Duo laughed, "and what would you know about that?"  
  
Yuki smiled, "we'll see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schu slumped lower in his second period seat. "I can't believe that I have detention again," Schu cried.  
  
Nuriko snorted, tossing back his long hair to reveal his red earring. "I can. If you recall you spent plenty of time their last year."  
  
"Oh bite me."  
  
"I think that's Farfarello's job."  
  
Zechs sighed. "You two and your dating lives."  
  
"What?" Nuriko asked. "Just 'cause you don't get any."  
  
"I get plenty."  
  
"What? Got a sheep?"  
  
"Your one sick puppy."  
  
"Thank you," Nuriko said.  
  
"Class!" the teacher yelled. "Have you finished the reading?"  
  
"Yes Professor Cho."  
  
Schu looked down and began reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Farfarello sat in his cage in the back of second period social science, happily chewing on his pen cap. Another student sitting nearby glared.  
  
"Why is he allowed in this school anyway?"  
  
"Why are you?" Farf asked.  
  
"Do you see me behind a cage?"  
  
"No but I saw you jack off in front of the monkeys at the zoo."  
  
The class erupted in soft giggles.  
  
"I did not you sick freak."  
  
"You shouldn't say things to a psycho," Farf stated. "They do let me out you know." Farf smiled, showing his teeth.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No, that's a promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, Heero," Schu purred, catching up with him in the hall between second and third. "I've found the perfect person for you," Schu said as they walked together to their Algebra three class.  
  
"Really?" Heero asked, surprised that Schu found someone so fast.  
  
"Yup, single, sexy, and has very nice hair."  
  
"Do any of your friends have bad hair?"  
  
"Duo," Schu said, taking a seat. Heero sat down next to him.  
  
"I think Duo's hair looks nice."  
  
"No silly, Duo is your date."  
  
"What?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah," Schu grinned. "Why not? He's a good looking, single."  
  
Heero gave Schu a puzzled look.  
  
"So are you okay with that?" Schu asked. "I could find someone else if you would like."  
  
"No, no, Duo's fine. He's great," Heero smiled.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo skipped into the lunchroom with an odd little smile on his face.  
  
"What's up with the little one?" Farfie, who had gotten permission to eat lunch in the lunchroom asked Schu, as Duo sat next to him, a dopey little smile on his face.  
  
"Well," Schuldich said with a small smile, "I talked to Heero in third and told him who was his little date for the weekend. Heero seemed happy about the news. So when I told the braided fool this is what happened." Schuldich pointed to Duo who was slowly thinking himself out of his seat.  
  
"Sick," Farfie muttered.  
  
"He must feel sorry for me," Duo pondered, mostly to himself. "I'm not cute. I'm kinda fat. My hair is boring. I'm short. Annoying--"  
  
Schu frowned, "fat? You? Hah!"  
  
Duo looked up at him, "you agree don't you. Oh gawd's."  
  
Farfie scolded at Schuldich, "fix."  
  
"I can't just fix it. He's-"  
  
"Spazzing," Nurkio jumped in, "and speaking of the devil."  
  
Everyone looked up as Heero came walking over; Duo fell out of his chair.  
  
"Maybe you should have started him with a puppy," Farfie said. "Human seems like too much for the little one to take."  
  
Schu sighed.  
  
"Or goldfish."  
  
"What about goldfish?" Heero asked, sitting down next to Duo who had gotten back in his seat.  
  
"Oh, just that the taste better still kicking."  
  
"Fish kick?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Quite hard," Farf said. "They're as much fun as a boyfriend."  
  
"What?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well it's just that it's just as wild as using-"  
  
"No, No!" Hotohori jumped in. "It's like a weasel."  
  
"What?" Duo asked. "How?"  
  
"Well it's got more of a bite."  
  
"Snail," Schu said thoughtfully. "Slimy."  
  
"I think I'm getting sick," Duo said.  
  
"Goldfish are slimy," Farfie said. "And some of them do bite."  
  
"Its furry-weasels."  
  
About that time they all stop to look at one another.  
  
"We are talking about tongue right?"  
  
"I thought we were talking about what you could do with your tongue."  
  
Duo banged his head against the table.  
  
"Well if its tongue to tongue, Farfie is the closest."  
  
Farfie nodded. "What can I say, my science teacher always said to test you hypothesis."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero, Yuki, Nurkio, and Gojyo were sitting in Crawford's classroom flipping threw the English book.  
  
Two rows next to them sat Q sat glaring, Trowa sat next to him, consternating on the assignment.  
  
Two rows from them sat Squall, Ivring, and there friend Tamahome.  
  
"This class is like harassment," Nuriko said. "Were even sectioned off like class status."  
  
Gojyo sighed, "Yeah. I mean the only one worse off then us is him," he pointed to the sullen boy in the back corner.  
  
"Farf," Yuki said, glancing up from his writing. "Farfie is everything Squall isn't. The class president, and the class freak."  
  
"Squall's been class president since sixth grade," Nuriko said, "some things never change."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero and Duo walked to art together, chatting about their earlier classes that day.  
  
"Crawford hates me," Duo said. "And I haven't even done anything yet."  
  
Heero smiled, "Uh, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Heero shifted his gaze to the floor. "About Friday."  
  
"What about Friday?"  
  
"Well, um-Schuldich said that you're my date, and well-"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, did you want to go with me? I just figured that no one else would agree and so you felt pity for me and said you would. Well if that's the case, then don't worry about it okay."  
  
"Heero, I want to go with you. Really."  
  
Heero looked at Duo with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Duo-"  
  
"Its okay Heero. Don't feel bad-I just didn't want to see what else Schu could have stuck you with."  
  
Heero nodded. "How about dinner tonight?"  
  
They walked into the art room and took their seats.  
  
"We can go with Schuldich and Farfie and everyone," Duo said.  
  
"No, I mean you and me, tonight. Just us."  
  
"Us?" Duo fell out of his chair.  
  
"I've heard of head over heals," Farfie said as he passed by with his doctors, "but you're being ridiculous little Duo. Its not meant to be taken literary."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo was laying on his bed, dressed in baggy black pants, and a tight black shiny shirt and white socks staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"So," Schuldich said, "you Duo, going out on a date?"  
  
"No. Its just dinner."  
  
"Dinner leads to other things," Schuldich said.  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure," Duo said, getting up.  
  
"Fine. Have fun Duo," Schu replied. "I'm watching you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nuriko, Hotohori, and Yuki were sitting around Nuriko's room doing homework.  
  
"I can't believe that next year you aren't going to be here," Nuriko said. "It's been forever with you Hotohori."  
  
"Yes. I know. But, I don't regret skipping grades."  
  
Yuki looked up from his notebook.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Nuriko yelled.  
  
The door opened and Schuldich and Farfarello walked in.  
  
"Hey guys," Schu said.  
  
Farfarello ran in, and jumped onto Nuriko's bed.  
  
"Where's Duo."  
  
"Out. With Heero."  
  
Yuki smiled slightly.  
  
"Na no da!" Farfie said.  
  
Schu sighed, "we came by wondering if you guys have eaten yet."  
  
"No," Hotohori said with a smile. "And I'm starving."  
  
"Es!" Farfie said nodding, "the voices are starving as well."  
  
"Can voices starve?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Of course. That's why stupid people don't hear voices," Farfie said. "Nothing there but empty space." He smiled brightly and skipped out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo and Heero were sitting in the little restaurant across from each other eating sandwiches. Duo's knees were bouncing.  
  
"You've lived in the United States once?"  
  
"Yeah, New York," Heero answered. "It wasn't for too long."  
  
"I've only been to Montana and the airport in LA."  
  
"So why do you live in Japan?" Heero asked, "and you said your sister was in London?"  
  
"Well my parents use to live in Japan, but they moved to the States about four years ago. I wanted to stay here for school, so they let me."  
  
"Oh, and your sister?"  
  
"She got a good scholarship in London. Her names Dorothy by the way."  
  
"Dorothy. It nice. Duo's seams a little different. Well compared to Dorothy anyway."  
  
"What'd yah think her name was? Trio? Maybe Uno?"  
  
Heero smiled, "I guess not."  
  
"I never see her anymore. Our schools are on different schedules and stuff." Duo smiled, "so what about you? You said you had a little brother right?"  
  
"Yeah. Syaoran and I aren't close."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Let's talk about something else," Duo said. "Who's your favorite music group?"  
  
"L'arc-en-Ciel." [1]  
  
"Cool, I love those guys."  
  
Duo looked up as the doors to the restaurant chimed and Quatre and Trowa walked in. Duo took a deep breath as he and Quatre locked eyes.  
  
Heero turned around to see what Duo was looking at.  
  
Quatre walked over and stopped by their table.  
  
"Hi Q," Duo said looking up at the blond student. "How have you been?"  
  
Quatre glared, not answering the question.  
  
"What do you want Quatre? You haven't talked to me in years. You don't ever acknowledge my presence."  
  
"It's your fault," Quatre said in an even tone.  
  
"Screw that!" Duo said jumping out of his seat. "I was always your friend. Always. You turned on me. You Quatre. You did it. Not me. So don't blame it on me."  
  
"You choose Schu over me Duo."  
  
"I didn't choose. You did."  
  
"Why couldn't you just leave him? Why him? Why not me?"  
  
"I was confuse. Do you remember that Quatre? Do you? Tsuzuki had just died," Duo said tearing up. "And you had told me it was sick and wrong to love another guy. But Schu said that love is love, and lust is lust and it doesn't matter. And I wanted to believe Schu so much Q. Do you know why he did it Quatre? Do you? Tsuzuki was gay. That's why he killed himself. And I never told anyone but Schu. Not my mom or dad, not even Dorothy."  
  
Quatre sighed, "I didn't know Duo. I know you loved your brother. I'm sorry that I made that time in your life more difficult. But it doesn't change what happen, or how I feel. I still hate you."  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Come on Trowa, let's go," Quatre said.  
  
Once they had left, Heero spoke up; "I'm sorry Duo."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Duo and Heero walked back to the dorm rooms, chatting about various things, but nothing to important.  
  
"Do you have any homework?" Heero asked, as they walked inside.  
  
"Nothing I need to do."  
  
"Wanna come over for a bit then?"  
  
Duo smiled, "sure."  
  
They walked to Heero's dorm room and Heero unlocked the door.  
  
"Guess Kurama isn't home," Duo said glancing around.  
  
"Guess not," Heero said. "But he's never here anyhow."  
  
Duo shrugged and took a seat on the bed, "I bet you're curious."  
  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Duo," Heero said, sitting on the chair by the desk. "I mean you barely know me."  
  
"I want to know you," Duo said looking over at him. Then fell back into the bed. "Tsuzuki was my older brother. He died about four years ago. He hung himself in his bedroom. He had skipped school that day. He was a senior at the time. It was almost the end of the school year. I ran up the stairs to his room to ask him if he was feeling better and there he was. I threw up. And then I remember falling to the ground in the hallway right outside his room balling. Dorothy came up the stairs. Then she saw him too."  
  
Heero, who had been glancing at the floor since Duo had started, looked over at him.  
  
"There had been a note on the floor and I took it with out even knowing it, and then I ran. I ran and ran until I was sick and then I read his note. He had been confused about being gay. About what to do, how to tell any of us. And then his boyfriend had dumped him. I didn't even know he had a boyfriend. We use to tell each other everything, but he didn't tell me the most important thing in his life."  
  
Heero got up and went to sit on the bed next to Duo.  
  
"Schu had found me at the park. He had found out that my brother died. He use to come over to my house every day after he checked in with his nanny and we would play together. He looked everywhere for me and he eventually found me. I told him what Tsuzuki had written. He was one of my best friends, and I needed to tell someone. He told me that Tsuzuki was normal, and it would be okay. Love is love, and lust is lust and it doesn't matter if its between two guys, two girls, or a guy and girl."  
  
Heero nodded, and Duo looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Well when I was going to tell Quatre about it, the second I said 'gay' Quatre freaked out, saying it was sick and wrong. Well Schuldich jumped in saying that he was gay, asking Quatre still thought the same way. They never talked to each other again. For a while I was stuck in the middle. I had been friends with both of them forever and I wanted to stay friends with both of them, and one day Q just ignored me. And he has ever since."  
  
Heero sighed. "Schu is right. Love is love. Maybe one day Quatre will see that."  
  
"I don't think he will. He was raised to think the way he does."  
  
"People change."  
  
Duo smiled at him, "I hope." He sighed, "Let's talk about something else."  
  
"Okay," Heero said, "How about we try for a more peaceful dinner tomorrow or something or whatever-I guess if you want."  
  
"Okay then, yes. To whatever it is your asking."  
  
"What if I asked if I could lock you in a chest and bury you under my bed."  
  
"Then yes." Duo sighed, "but that's not what your asking right?"  
  
"No it's not." Heero smiled.  
  
"But I don't. I'm worried you're going to bury me now."  
  
Heero sighed, "Duo, dinner tomorrow?"  
  
Duo laughed. After a few minutes he stopped at looked over at Heero. "Yeah. Yes. Of course," He answered before he giggled again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo opened the door to his dorm room to find Schuldich glaring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're late."  
  
"I am not, mother."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Then don't act like one."  
  
"I'm not acting like one."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
The two looked at each other.  
  
"Not," Schuldich said. "Did you have fun?"  
  
Duo nodded, "Yeah, he's really good at making me--"  
  
Schu glared.  
  
"Laugh. Don't get all paranoid on me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Its not like you haven't ever done it."  
  
"Not on a first date."  
  
From under Schu's bed, Farfie stuck his head out. "This is fun."  
  
"It is not!" Duo and Schu yelled.  
  
"I'm enjoying it."  
  
"Well stop," Duo said.  
  
Farfie stuck his tongue out. "tisk tisk, first rule of dating never ever say stop."  
  
Duo threw his jacket at Farfie, Schuldich groaned.  
  
"Unless, you're on a train track and there's a train. Multiple fractures are fun."  
  
"Just don't get too attached to him Duo," Schu said ignoring Farfie.  
  
Duo stared at him.  
  
Schu glared, "I'm just warning you."  
  
"Well don't."  
  
Farfie giggled, crawling back under Schu's bed. "If you ask me he should do whatever he wants Schu-bunny."  
  
"Don't call me that and no."  
  
Farfie stuck his head out again. "We've been dating for three years now right?"  
  
"If you want to call it dating."  
  
Farfie raised his eyebrow.  
  
Schu frowned, then nodded. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"You're the first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never dated anyone before you."  
  
Farfie crawled back under, Duo beamed.  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
Duo fell onto his bed with a grin. Schu fell to his knees, becoming level to the ground. He peered under the bed.  
  
"You never told me that."  
  
"You never asked."  
  
Schu groaned.  
  
"I win," Farfie added.  
  
"It doesn't count," Schu said. "I mean your-" He glanced at Duo. "Never mind Farfie, you win."  
  
TBC......  
  
~Du's Babbling beyond what you wanted to know but didn't know you needed to ask~  
  
[1] I don't own this( how sad.. but they sing so pretty too!  
  
PS 'Up, you wanted to know all of this..  
  
Well. I'm finally done with part two! How wonderful! I've been done with this chapter way longer then it took me to actually send this.. heehee.. Na no da!! I just needed to re-read it.. and make sure it sounded okay.. and I managed to avoid doing that for a week.. but.. here it is now.. so I hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. United Dorks, the More People the Better

MISSION REPORT 03 FROM: PILOT 02 TO: PILOT 01

Title: Beyond What You Needed to Know About Life (the original first title of this fic was 'Beyond the Stars and Twilight' That was a long long time ago….) 

Author: Duo Jei Farfarello Omi Mamau Maxwell Tsukiyono Takatori ~ the Black Winged Shinigami ~ Master of the Universe! Well maybe not yet, but someday, so far I'm only master of the City, and CEO of L2 Corporations and Enterprises

Disclaimer: I own very little. I own Ishie… he's not that little…. And I own L2 enterprises, and gee, that's kind of it now… I don't own a cat or a car.. I'm useless… :: cries :: All I have is my fish!! And you can't have him!! Mine!! :: whips out stick ::

Warnings: if you need to be warned now, then your pretty much screwed. Hum… nothing in this chapter I don't think, but you never know what I may throw in…

Parings: Some day there will be a 1x2 in here.. considering it's a requirement of the fic… but currently the pairing is a Schu x Farf.. man, I love Farfie in this fic.. he's so cute… 

Rating:PR92… you are only allowed to read this fic when the temperature in the place you are currently at is higher or lower but not at 92. How's that for a rating? Useless.. yes I know…

Notes: man… every time I write this fic, the computer crashes… I'm not even kidding… I think the furthers I got was to chapter six.. but sadly, here I am, at chapter three, for the forth time now.. and to be really honest.. this is no where near what the original chapter three looked like. 

The Key: (if you still need it)

'Thoughts'

"The Spoken Word."

The Anime Key:

Nothing new.. As far as I remember.. If im wrong.. You may complain... if you would like... ^-^

This portion sponsored by: The good folks for Duo Maxwell for President in 2020. 

~ Beyond What You Needed To Know About Life ~

Chapter Three: United Dorks, the More People the Better

Heero glanced over his laptop at the show in front of him.

Farfarello, still in his school uniform, was doing a handstand, yelling at Schu who was trying to help Duo with his math while doing an art project at the same time.

"Schu-Schu?" Farf asked.

"What?"

"I'm hungry Schu-Schu."

"Its four in the afternoon."

"So? I'm hungry now-now."

"They don't start serving dinner until six."

"Were eating at the school-school?"

"We've just got back to school and we've eaten at Ranma's every night."

Duo raised his eyebrows.

"That and I'm out of cash till Friday."

Duo and Farfie laughed.

"My dad would kill me if he knew I was already out of cash. I mean it's forty for the week. Sixty for the weekends, who could live off that?"

"Me-me."

Schu glared. "Farfie, I pay for you. Have you ever had money?"

Farfie blinked, "Isn't that why I have you-you?"

Duo laughed.

"Oh look who's laughing, I pay for you too."

"You offer and I'm poor. I'd pay if I had a dad handing out money like an ATM."

Heero blinked, "you get a hundred bucks a week?"

"On a normal school week," Schu said.

"Normal?"

"Yeah, school days are ten bucks a day, and weekends, including Fridays are twenty. Any days we don't have school is a twenty."  


"You get one-hundred and forty bucks a week in the summer?"

"Yeah."  


"That's so unfair," Heero glanced back at his laptop.  


"My dad makes my allowance in like thirty minutes or less."

Duo nodded, "Doctor Krushrenada is tops in Japan. Some clients pay like thousands an hour to be seen by him."

"I'd pay that much not to be seen by him," Schu said.

"Me too-too!" Farfie added.

"Farf, why do you keep repeating things?"

"Because two is a good number."

Schu sighed.

"That and it's like sex. The more people the better."

  


*~*~*~*~*

"Out of money already?" Zechs asked as Schu, Farf, Heero, and Duo walked to the table, dinner trays in hand.

"Yeah," Schu said, "until tomorrow."

Hotohori sighed, twirling his long hair around his finger.

"We're still going to a movie tomorrow right?" Nuriko asked, tossing his red shoes across Wufei, who brushed them off.

  


Schu nodded.

"I'm bringing a date," Nuriko said.

"Surprise surprise," Wufei said.

Farfie giggled, "two-two!"

Schu sighed.

"I can't make it to the movie, but I'll meet you guys for pizza," Zechs said.

"What are you doing?"

"Something Noin's making me."

Schu laughed. 

Yuki nodded, writing something down in his notebook. "I'm not going to either tomorrow, sorry."

"Why not?" Nuriko asked. "Don't you want to meet my new man?"

"Yeah, as thrilling as meeting yet another one of your dates Nuriko, I have this meeting with a publisher."

"Really?" Hotohori asked.

Yuki nodded.

Farfie picked at his noodles, "this sucks, get paid more."

"Hey, I needed those art supplies."

"I think you need me more," Farf decided.

"So?" Heero asked. "Is anyone going out for any school activities?"

"Me?" Hotohori asked. "No way."

Nuriko sighed, "um, in the spring most of us do Rock-Climbing club. Schu's in the On-line Role Playing For Dorks Club."

"Its not called that!" Schu said. "It's the Online Gamers Club."

Heero smiled brightly, "you play?"

"Ever Quest," Schu admitted, "and I'm involved in a Mah Jong torment."

"Really, me too?"

"Mah Jong?" Yuki asked, quite perplexed.

"No, Ever Quest."

The entire table groaned. 

"No, not you too!" Wufei cried.

"Don't fan the flames boy!" Nuriko yelled.

"Gawd save us all!" Hotohori added.

"God cant save us," Farfie said. "Dorky-middle-aged-husky-prematurity balding-living with mom-cant get a date-don't shower for weeks-men attached permantly to the glowing box because they can't get off the chair and cant find a date. God likes that kind of stuff."

"What?" Duo asked.

"I'm not balding! Ever!" Schu said. "And I'm not middle-aged!"

"Uniting of the dorks," Farfie said. "God likes unity. Even if it is to them." 

"You make it sound like a cult. I thought you liked that kind of stuff," Duo said.

"Hum," Farfie said. "Interesting. A cult. Of the dork kind."

"I'm not a dork!" Schu yelled out. "Do you ever want to eat real food again?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then shut up about it."

"Fine." He turned to Duo with a sigh. "When I picked him up at the psychologist's office,I should of known something had to be wrong with him."

Hotohori nodded.

"I mean he was let out into public without a strait-jacket, there just isn't something right with that." [1]

*~*~*~*~*

It was finally Friday night, Duo was excited. During class all day he was overly hyper and decibels louder then normal.

"You've gone out to dinner with him every night this week Duo, what the hell are so excited for?"

"Because this is an actual-sort of-real-life date."

"Are you telling me that the rest was your imagination?" Farfie asked. "Pretty impressive. I can't even date in my head."

Duo sighed, "well, okay, it's not a real date, but you know."

"No I don't," Farfie said.

"Its kind of like one, and yet its not."

"Your crazy," Farfie said.

*~*~*~*~*

Duo skipped next door to Heero's just as Heero was just opening the door. 

"Hi."

Heero was dressed in dark green cargo pants, a white dress shirt, and combat boots.

"You look nice," Heero told him with a smile.

Duo was dressed in tight black pants; a black shit with rhyme stones stuck to it, and black sneakers.

"Well you look yummy," Duo laughed.

"Define yummy," Farfie asked, stepping into the hall. "First hallucinations, now cannibalism. We're meant to be little Duo."

"What?" Heero asked.

"You could join me in my cage, it's big enough. We'd have lots of fun."

"We could be cell mates," Duo said. 

"And even our voices can be friends."

Heero looked at them puzzled. 

Duo laughed, "Were kidding Heero." 

"I wasn't," Farfie said disappointed. "No one ever wants to play in my cage with me."

"I do," Schu said, stepping out into the hall.

"You don't count. You want to play everywhere."

"You've never complained before."

"Please," Duo said. "Let's just go now."

"Fine," Farfie said. "At least the voices still—tolerate me."

*~*~*~*~*

They went to Ranma's Pizza Hall for dinner. Nuriko, dressed in a bright red overalls, and a polka dot shirt was already sitting in their booth with a guy with long hair and a long red cape. 

"I guess that's Vincent," Duo said.

"Look, the capped avenger shares Nuriko's taste in bad style," Farfie pointed out.

The only other person with them was Hotohori.

"Hey guys," Duo said, sliding into the seat next to Hotohori. Heero sat next to him and Schuldich and Farfie sat next to Nuriko and his new boyfriend. 

"Everyone this is Vincent," Nuriko said. "Vincent this is Duo, Heero, Schuldich and Farfarello."

"Ohh—longer then five days," Schu whispered to Farfie. "New record."

"Juggling twelve was better."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Duo said.

"The pleasure," Vincent said, "is all mine."

The doors opened and Zechs and a girl with short dark hair walked in. Zechs looking dashing in a black tux, and the girl he was with was in a long black dress.

"Wow, you clean up nice," Farfie said.

"Were going to Noin's aunt's wedding."

"And you came for pizza?"

"I still eat."

The doors opened again and a student with long white hair and tall platform shoes walked in. he wandered over towards their table.

"God is coming. We must destroy him." The boy handed each of them a pamphlet.

"You do not like God?" Farfie asked.

"No."

Farfie smiled.

"I must go and spread the word," he said, then nodded and walked back out the doors and down the street. Farfie stood up and Schu grabbed his shirt.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Being with me hurts God enough."

"So, I'm with you all the time. Being with him hurts God too."

Schu sighed, "sit."

Farfie sat.

"Who was that?" Heero asked.

"He's a senior like me," Hotohori said. "Rosial. Gawd he's weird. Anti-Religious Freak."

"My hero," Farfie said.

"Who's his hero?" a tall woman with brown hair asked.

"Hey Sal, where's Wu?" Schu asked.

"Bathroom."

"Oh, hey Noin, Sally. I'd like you to meet Heero. Heero Yuy this is Luraciza Noin and Sally Po. Noin is Zechs girlfriend and Sally is Wufei's."

"Nice to meet you," Sally said with a huge smile. "New to Mayfly?"

Heero nodded.

"Well I'm sure you'll have fun. The gangs pretty cool."

"Are you two dating?" Noin asked.

"Gawd Noin, be blunt," Sally said.

"She's been around Zechs too long," Farfie muttered, still pouting that Schu wouldn't let him go with Rosial.

"No," Duo said. "Not really, but kind of."

Farf looked at them and blinked. "I still don't understand."

"No," Duo said again. "I'm just playing his date for tonight."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah," Noin added, "he's cute."

Duo sighed.

"Sorry Heero. Everyone sort of teases everyone else. Don't be offended. They've all pretty much know one another since elementary school."

It was then Schu and Nuriko started laughing.

"The Casanova of Kindergarten," they both said pointing at each other and then laughing again.

Farfie starting smiling, Hotohori and Noin started laughing and Duo thunked his head against the table.

"What?" Heero asked.

"When Duo was little he was the little charmer," Sally said. "It's his running nickname."

Schu still laughing looked at Heero. "You see Duo's always gotten all the attention. High school girls would come up to him and tell him how cute he was and how'd they wish he would grow up faster."

"And that one guy in fifth that sent Duo flowers and candy almost every day."

Farfie starting giggling.

"Well we all thought Duo would land a boyfriend or girlfriend first. Considering he started looking in Kindergarten."

"Hey! They went after me!" Duo said.

"And, well he hasn't."

Everyone went off on a fit of giggle again.

Duo sighed.

The doors opened and Yohji and Gojyo walked in. 

"Fess up, you did it!" the blond grumbled as they made their way to the table.

"I did not Yohji."

"Whatever Gojyo."

"What now?" Nuriko asked rolling his eyes.

"He stole my pack of cigarettes, again."

"I did not!" Gojyo yelled, taking a seat at the table. "you probable misplaced them again."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

The pair stared at each other. Yoji sighed and placed his hands in his pocket. "Hey," he said pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "I found them."

"Idiots," Zechs said.

"Told yeah," Gojyo said with a grin. He turned to Heero. 

"So your on your little date?" Yohji asked with a laugh. 

"Can we all just drop it already. No ones bugged Vincent or anything."

"Its Nuriko," Schu, Hotohori and Wufei replied at once.

"So Casanova on a date," Yohji said. "Congrats."

Duo sighed.

"Speaking of Casanova, I ran into Messiah the other day. He asked about you Duo. He's in collage now."

"I don't care," Duo said. "I hate that guy."

Schuldich glared. "I swear if that punk ever comes around again I'm going to kill him."

*~*~*~*~*

Schuldich turned around to face them a they walked down the street to the movie house. "What movie should we go to?"

"Something sick. How 'bout a Disney flick," Farfie spoke up. [2]

"No."

"Your no fun. Disney hurts god."

"How?"

Nuriko piped up, "Let's go to that new that new Anne Rice movie." [3]

"Sure," Schuldich agreed. "Everyone okay with that?"

Duo, Heero, Nuriko, and Vincent nodded. Farfie smiled at Schu then skipped over and latched to his arm. 

Schu rolled his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*

After they paid for their tickets they still had forty minutes until the movie was to start. Heero and Schu were in the extremely long lines to get pop and stuff for the movie.

"Want some Skittles?" Nuriko asked pulling a pack out from inside his jacket. [4]

Farfie held out his hands and Duo nodded.

"Yummy. Taste the rainbow!" Farfie said with a smile.

Duo sighed as Nuriko poured some into his hands.

A second later Farfie dropped a red Skittle on the floor.

"Ten second rule!"

"Farfie no."

They all sat for a moment when Farfie spoke up again. "I wonder if anyone will step on it."

Duo, Nuriko, Vincent, and Farfie all turned to look at the ground. They watched as people walked all around it. 

"Close," Nuriko said as one man got closer then any of the others so far."

"Let's add a new one!" Farfie dumped a green Skittle, a yellow Skittle, and a purple Skittle on the floor.

"Not a purple. That's the best color," Duo said.

A woman with a high heal shoe walked over the red Skittle but didn't hit it."

"Ha!" Nuriko said. "That was so close."

"No ones even getting close to the yellow one."

Just then a woman in tall boots walked over the red Skittle and skidded over the floor. 

"Cool!" Nuriko said.

"Finally," Duo pointed out.

Vincent shook his head.

"She didn't crack her head open," Farfie said. "What a waste."

They watched the Skittles for a few more moments.

"Red is the best on floors," Farfie pointed out. "Those stupid green ones do nothing, and the yellow ones only get kicked."

They were all startled as Heero and Schu came walking up to them with their hands full of soda, candy, and popcorn.

"Why are you guys looking at the floor?"

"The fancy tile design?" Farfie asked.

"No reason," Duo said.

Just then a man in cowboy boots walked by, slipped on a Skittle and fell to the floor.

"Hah! Red!" Farfie yelled.

"Their calling our movie," Schu said. "Time to go Farfie."

Farfie pouted, but allowed him self to be dragged away as people rushed to the aid of the fallen man on the floor. [5]

*~*~*~*~*

They were all sitting in a row in one of the back levels of the movie theater. Nuriko, Vincent, Heero, Duo, Schu, and then Farfie. 

"There isn't a lot of people here," Schu pointed out.

"I don't think that would stop Nuriko," Duo said as Duo, Heero, Schu, and Farfie turned to look over at Nuriko and Vincent, who were occupying themselves.

"No, I don't think so."

The lights dimmed and Duo turned his attention to the screen. Sometime during the previews Schu had kicked his arm. He looked over and Farfie and Schu were busy playing tonsil hockey. 

Duo turned to Heero who was starring at him.

"This happens every time. Want to sit somewhere else?"

Heero nodded.

They got up walking past Schu and Farfie.

"Not the floor," Schu groaned, "Sticky."

Duo sighed.

They walked to the front of the almost empty theater. Every once in a while they could here one of their friends.

"This is getting annoying," Duo said. "Want to leave?"

"Sure."

They walked out of the theater and threw the lobby and out into the chilled night air. 

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault Duo."

"Yeah. True. It's just that I'm use to going out places and well being the one not shoving my tongue down someone's throat. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable around them. They're all pretty cool guys in their own ways."

"I really do like your friends. You guys act like you've know each other since forever."

"Pretty much," Duo said. "Mayfly is a twelve year school, just different buildings. It's one of the best schools in Japan. Some say the world. It ranks about four or five. Most of us have been going since day one. I've always known Schu though. His mom and my mom were friends. His mom left when we were in third. She hated his father."

Heero nodded.

"Our group was pretty much formed by second grade. "Schu, Nuriko, Karma, Hei, Gojyo, Yohji, Wufei, Zechs, Yuki, and me. Hotohori was in our group, but he's a grade older then us. And Quatre. He was in our group too."

"What about Farfie?"

"We didn't meet Farf until middle school. Schu's dad is a shrink. Farf is one of his patients. That's how they met. Schu had to go to his dad's office and he met this kid sitting in a cage outside the door. He started dating Farf because his dad would hate it. But now they really do like each other a lot."

Heero nodded.

"So what do you want to do now?'

Duo shrugged his shoulders.

"We could go back to my room and watch a movie their. Karma is never there."

"I wonder where he was tonight. Friday nights at Ranma's has been a tradition since third grade."

"Third? Wow, that's a long time."

"Honestly it doesn't seam like that long ago when our parents would all drop us off and pick us up later. Or when we finally go to ride our bikes there instead of being chaperoned." Duo smiled. "A movie at your room sounds like fun."

*~*~*~*~*

Duo walked into his dorm as quietly as possible.

"Where were you?" Schu said flicking on the lights.

"Next door watching a movie," Duo said tossing off his shoes and falling on to his bed. Farfie stuck his head out from underneath Schu's and waved.

"It sucks watching a movie when your best friend and his boyfriend are kicking you in the head while trying to devour each other at a movie. And let me tell you, Nuriko is loud."

"You should have joined in," Farfie said.

Schu glared.

"Or not."

"Schu, why are you so worried about me and Heero?"

"Your too young to do things.'

"Schu! You're my age."

Schu looked confused. From under the bed a light flashed.

"Okay, so you're right."

"See," Duo said. "I'm a big kid now. Leave me in peace."

"I can't guarantee peace," Schu said. "But I wont comment about it anymore.'

"Two days top," Farfie muttered.

~Du's Babbling beyond what you wanted to know but didn't know you needed to ask~

[1] Im not making fun of Ever Quest. I promise. It just seemed like a fun thing for Schu and Heero to share. And I actually have this thing all planed out…remember chapter one.. anyhow.. yeah.. Go EQ! Oh yeah…by the way… disclaimer..I do not own Ever Quest. That's right folks…heard it here first… 

[2] I don't own Disney. And to be very honest, I don't really like Disney…That's what happens when you are raised with Asian cable your whole life.

[3] I don't own Anne Rice. She owns herself…

[4] Skittles.. not owned by me..but eaten by me!! They are yummy!! Skittles. Taste the Rainbow!

[5] This is how Jenai, Q, and I entertained ourselves while waiting to watch Lord of the Rings (I love that movie!!!!) by watching the Skittles I dropped on the floor and seeing if anyone would step on them… Red does indeed get stepped on more then the others… No one was hurt during the trials of this experiment…sadly.


End file.
